Luz en la tormenta
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [Viñeta] La sola idea de que uno existiera sin el otro, era inconcebible. — UraYoru.


**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-idiota (ya ni se merece el "-sama") Kubo, menos el fic, que fue creado por esta cabeza que durante toda esta ausencia ya pasó por terapia. :v**

 **Con cariño:**

 _Escribir un drabble, una viñeta, un one-shot o un long-fic equivale a haberme esmerado y dejado incluso horas de mi tiempo en algo para que ustedes disfruten, así que a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto":  
Agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "Como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo".  
Ergo: déjense de manoseos indiscretos, escribir un par de palabras no les va a costar la vida y, en todo caso, me alimentan a querer seguir adelante._

 **..**

.

 **Luz en la tormenta**

.

Kisuke tenía un dolor horrendo a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo. Apenas volvía a hacerse consciente de ello, del mismo modo que de los sonidos a su alrededor y del aire que respiraba. Tenía la garganta seca y un fuego tan doloroso como asesino le quemaba el pecho y los ojos.

Abrió con sutileza los últimos, descubriendo primero el techo tan reconocido de su habitación en la tienda, en el mundo humano, en una nube borrosa que señaló la falta de uso. Movió ligeramente los dedos de las manos y los pies, comenzando la inspección a cómo se notaba su cuerpo maltrecho. Gimió quedamente, casi in oírse a sí mismo.

Se percató de que le levantaban la cabeza y hacían beber, despacio y poquito, antes de volver a recostarlo. Cuando intentó agradecer a quien fuera que le ayudara, descubrió no tener más que una voz muda y dormida, sonando fino como un hilo de coser. Se hubiera reído de sí mismo en otra situación.

—Por ahora descanse, jefe —No supo si fue Tessai u otro quien se lo dijo, no veía más que sombras oscuras o luces efímeras.

Giró la cabeza sobre la almohada en busca de acomodarse para volver a dormitar, siendo el único movimiento que aparentemente no dolía. El corazón le martilló con fuerza exagerada y se plasmó en su rostro toda la entereza de sorpresa y preocupación. En seguida trató de levantarse, deteniéndose antes de empezar, creyendo notar una mano sobre su pecho reteniéndolo.

Se obligó a sosegar sus impulsos, los latidos desorbitados de su corazón. Respiró profundamente, notando que el dolor físico quizá no era tanto como el que su corazón delató ante la imagen a su lado. Por eso pudo despegar su brazo del cuerpo, retirándolo de debajo de las mantas del futón para acercar su mano hasta ella.

Apenas pudo tocar unos mechones morados de su cabello, enredándolos en sus dedos sutil y esperanzado, y aunque la vista era corta y no notaba tantas imágenes a su alrededor, a ella la veía perfectamente. La piel morena, los párpados que guardaban aquellos significativos ojos amarillos, su pecho subiendo y bajando lento por su respiración.

Habría querido poder tocarla con más ahínco; rozarle la piel con las yemas de los dedos, recargar su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros y poder sentir el calor que siempre desprendía, el olor que tanto le conocía.

No negaba que un alivio avasallante entumecía su alma en ese momento, había pensado hasta antes de despertar que él mismo moriría. En cualquier caso, eso no ocurrió por poco. Y en su memoria tenía las de verla a ella regresando de su transformación, envenenada y sufriendo las represalias de su propia incompetencia.

" _Brillas aún en este tormento, Yoruichi…"_

.

Ichigo observó al sombrerero y a su leal compañera, ambos casi al borde de sus respectivos futones para estar más cerca del otro. El veneno provocó que Yoruichi acabase pálida y con el cuerpo visiblemente blando, casi pareciendo cualquier otra persona menos aquella cuyo físico servía solo para partirte las expectativas. Urahara, por su lado, tenía vendas cubriéndole el cuerpo entero.

Apenas ese día Tessai le había quitado las vendas de los ojos. Iban más de un mes en descanso y recuperación, siendo tratados por el hombre.

—¿Los dejaste juntos? —preguntó Kurosaki, desviando la mirada de donde estaban, con cierto afecto por la imagen.

—Cuando los traje, intenté tenerlos a cada uno en sus cuartos, pero empeoraban —comentó el mayor, dándoles una mirada—. Y pensé que, si iban a morir, querrían hacerlo juntos. Siempre estuvieron juntos. Esta habitación era la más cercana a la mía y de los niños, por lo que traje a la señorita Shihoin que estaba hasta el fondo. Al día siguiente mejoraron sus signos vitales y sus reiatsus comenzaron a estabilizarse.

Ichigo asintió, volvió a verlos un instante antes de acobardarse otra vez. Ni siquiera podía pensar en el hecho de que ellos casi murieran por ayudarlo, se suponía que Urahara y Yoruichi nunca deberían correr esos peligros. Tenían que ser eternos. La sola idea de que dejaran de existir le daba repelús. Aunque comprendía las palabras de Tessai.

La sola idea de que uno existiera sin el otro, era inconcebible.

—¿Ya es seguro que vivirán?

—Sí, Kurosaki. Ellos van a seguir viviendo.

.

Yoruichi despertó tan lento como lo había hecho su amigo y directamente lo vio a su lado, con los ojos cerrados en su dirección, a menos de un brazo de distancia. Dato confirmado, ya que él ni terminaba de estirarlo para llegar a tocar su pelo desperdigado sobre el futón. Ella se sentía débil y pesada, como si acabara de despertar después de una paliza con todos los huesos rotos.

Pese a eso, se esforzó por mover también su brazo hasta lograr que su mano sujetara la del hombre, terminando de acercarla a su rostro para propinarse una caricia suave. Supo, antes de dejar de frotar su rostro en la mano de él, que estaba despierto. Los ojos castaños observaron los amarillos de una forma tan clara e intensa que ella al fin se sintió tranquila.

Ni él ni ella sabrían realmente qué sería de sí mismos sin el otro.

"Idiota" dijo, moviendo los labios en silencio. El sombrerero sonrió en respuesta.

" _Sonríes aún en la tormenta, Kisuke"_

 **..**

 **Simplemente no habría Kisuke sin Yoruichi, no sé cómo hizo el idiota de Kubo para no hacerla entrar hasta un par de capítulos después. Yo me acuerdo hasta de haber pensado que el gato era un personaje sin importancia y que se iría después (sí, yo igual pensaba que era un mundano gato parlante MACHO, Yoruichi nos sorprendió a todos).**

 **Nunca voy a olvidarme de la alegría de Urahara cuando la vio llegar. XD Fue épicamente tierno. Creo que desde el primerísimo momento en que ella se hizo humana fue que grité: ¡OH, es humana! ¡Está desnuda! ¡LOL Ichigo! XD ¡Y es amiga de Urahara! O: I SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPP THIS. *insert soberana cantidad de corazones***

 **En fin, ellos se merecían que escribiera algo en su honor, son mis personajes favoritos de Bleach y como no sé si se murieron o terminaron yéndose por la decepción de semejante final XD, prefiero escribir que están vivos.**

 **¡Espero sus reviews! Díganme qué les pareció.**

 **Cuídense. Ciao!**


End file.
